Love Fight
by AshleyXare
Summary: Ellie and Marco both have a crush for Paige's brother, Dylan. Please read. BTW: Marco hasn't come out yet in my story. Don't be afraid to give me some writing suggestions. I will add a new chapter after five people comment.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: © 2001 - 2005 Epitome Virtual Reality Inc. All Rights Reserved.

Description: Ellie and Marco are both in love with Dylan

Degrassi Fan Fiction #1 Love Fight

Chapter 1

Marco and Paige were talking when a tall figure walked in on them at The Dot. The tall figure was tall and handsome. His blond hair was flawless and dangled in his eyes as he walked over to their table. It was no other then Paige's older brother Dylan.

"Paige, mom wants you home to clean your room," Dylan stated.

Marco was staring at Dylan until he turned to Marco almost catching him staring.

"You haven't introduced me to your friend," Dylan informed Paige eyeing Marco.

Marco responded suddenly, "I'm...I'm...Marco."

As Dylan was leaving he turned to his sister and said, "I'll see you at home, Paige. I will see you around, Marco."

Paige noticed that her friend was still daydreaming. She was curious to what he was daydreaming about but didn't bother to ask. After five minutes Paige found that Marco was still dreaming. Shaking him, he finally woke up.

"Hey what was that for," an angry Marco bloated.

"Dude, you were staring in to space for like five minutes. What's wrong with you all of the sudden? Well I guess I need to go home and clean my room," Paige responded waving good-bye.

_Paige never told me she had a brother..._ Marco was thinking to himself. He had nothing else to do so he decided to order another drink still puzzled at his emotions.

As he was pondering over his thoughts he accidentally missed his mouth and the soda spilled all over him like a volcano

Ellie rushed over to help him as soon as she entered the busy Dot.

"What happened to you?" she asked dabbing his shirt with a wet napkin.

"Nothing just an accident," Marco responded still lost in his thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

_Love Fight _

Chapter 2

The annoying noise of Marco's alarm clock woke him up. His alarm clock was flashing 6:45am. He got up slowly and ate dry cereal for breakfast. A block away from the Degrassi Community High School, he was staring in to space when Ellie and him both turned the corner and bumped in to each other. The bump sent Ellie's papers flying in to the breezy air and landing in to an uncut bush. Feeling humiliated he offered to get them for her.

"Thanks, it is okay really," Ellie insured him.

They both talked and soon were at the front doors of the big school.

Once they got inside they broke up to find their friends. Marco spotted Paige talking to Hazel and Jimmy by the metal staircase. They were talking about him quietly.

"Hazel he was totally dreaming when my brother came in. It was totally weird. It was like he was gay and admiring Dylan," Paige commented.

"Maybe he was thinking about someone else, like me?" Hazel added making Jimmy gasp and scowl at her.

"I am just kidding honey," Hazel kissed Jimmy on the lips.

"Hi guys," Marco greeted everybody.

"Hello," they all responded back.

BING! The bell was ringing signally everyone to go to first block. The noise of feet moving filled the giant hall. The day was beginning. They all started walking excitedly to Mr. Simpson's class. Mr. Simpson's class was the usual, funny and the time to chat secretly on the old computers. Marco jumped when the computer made a loud noise. No one heard the noise though.

Marco got a private chat message from Paige. It read; do you wanna go to my brother's party with the gang? While Marco was reading it quietly the teacher was talking about functions of the computer.

"Marco, can you tell us some functions?" the tall teacher asked.

Marco was still reading the message when a rough hand tapped him on the back. Mr. Simpson moved on seeing that his student was about to fall asleep.

"Paige, can you tell us some functions?" asked the irritated teacher.

Marco was finally done reading his private message from Paige. He had no clue if he wanted to go or not with Dylan there. He didn't know what made his heart go faster or what it meant. He thought to himself that it was just a side affect after drinking the coffee.

"I'm not going to go back to that place," he concluded loudly.

"Do you have something to say Marco?" asked the puzzled educator.

First block was the worst block of the day for Marco. So was second. In second block he completely was out of it, but then again it was math. He was worried. He couldn't be gay. His dad would throw him out on the streets.

Thankfully before he could think more in to it the noisy bell rang.

The day was almost over, just two more long blocks. Marco was also starving to death. He didn't have cereal or anything for breakfast. Lunch was in 4th block which seemed only a few minutes away but in reality was an hour away. At lunch he needed to talk to the queen of all preps, Paige. He finally decided he didn't feel like going to the wild party and needed to notify his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Love Fight _

Chapter 3

The school day was finally over and Marco was glad. He started to walk home when he saw Dylan outside putting up small posters. Not wanting to be seen by him Marco turned his head away and went the long way. But, before he could get out of view Dylan saw him.

"Hey! Your name is Marco right? Well anyways my sister said that you don't want to come to my party...why not?" Dylan questioned.

Unsure of what to utter back Marco just nodded.

"Well, I hope you change your mind dude," Dylan suggested with a disappointing look on his baby white face.

After Dylan said goodbye Marco stood there. He wasn't sure what he would do now. Was Dylan hitting on him? Marco was having such an odd time in high school lately that he was even confused with himself. He wanted to scream and make time go by faster or just go back and do something else besides go to The Dot with Paige. His reputation was also getting destroyed at the same time. He hated his life. One question in his mind really stuck out then the others; should he go to the lame party or not?

Paige

I wonder why Marco is acting so strange lately, Paige thought to herself. She was putting up the shiny decorations up for Dylan's party. It had been an hour and she still wasn't done. There were two cardboard boxes of them that would fill the entire first floor.

Being bored out of her mind she picked up the phone to call Ellie. Opening her purple cell-phone up she noticed that she had a miss call. She was curious to who left a message. The message played back telling her that Marco had changed his mind again and was going to come after all.

After she deleted the message she tried to call Ellie again. Ellie picked up right away.

"Hello," a small voice answered.

"Hi Ellie, so are you going to come. I know you like my brother so I can help you?" she asked wanting more drama to deal with.

"How you know Paige, but that would be great. Your brother is a cutie!"

Paige made a questioning expression on her face. Why was her friend acting unusually girly?

"Uh huh, okay cool. I will see you in a little bit. Bye!" Paige answered back. Paige glanced at the old clock it was 10 minutes away from when their guest would arrive and she still had a couple more boxes to get though.


	4. Chapter 4

_Love Fight_

Chapter 4

It was an hour later after the party guests started to file in the small house and still Paige saw no sight of Ellie. Paige was shocked. She knew that Ellie liked Dylan a lot and knew that this was her only opportunity. But, why wasn't she here; Paige questioned herself.

The only person she saw come in was Spinner with a goofy hat on that suited him well. Marco and him were standing by the table joking around as usual and being loud. Dylan was still upstairs getting dressed, the only person actually do something was Paige who was assigned to collect everyone's car keys. Her parents were out of town so Dylan and her both decided to go ahead and get some drinks for the special occasion.

Finally, all the invited guest except Ellie came and Paige went of to join the crowd. Everyone was enjoying the loud music the DJ was playing and so was she. Without thinking about it she went and started to dance. People stared at her like she was crazy but then joined her.

Ellie

Ellie was still at her house getting ready when she glanced at her radio and saw she was extremely late for the party. She got up quickly and dashed though the front door in her sexy outfit that she put together for Dylan. Paige's house was a walking distance away from hers so she didn't bother to get a ride from her mom.

As she was a block away it started to rain a little. Ellie was upset and did not want her chance to get ruined by rain. But, there was nothing she could do so she used her jacket as a protector against the soft rain drops.

As she opened the tall door she saw everyone following Paige's dance steps to the beat. When she got in sight of everyone the music faded and all twenty faces were staring blankly at her.

"Hi?" Ellie said embarrassed.

Her outfit was all wet and her hair that she spent five hours on was greatly messed up. There in the mist of quietness was a cracking noise that grew louder as Dylan came down the long staircase.

"Hey guys, what is the matter?" He asked not noticing Ellie.

"Oh Ellie are you okay? You are drenched in water, I'll get you a towel. DJ put some music on or else I'll fire you," he added as he saw her.

After all twenty people got back to dancing Dylan went to get Ellie a towel and put it around her. He felt sorry for her. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes that felt long to Ellie. This was her chance. Leaning in she felt his warm lips. Suddenly, Dylan pulled back.

"I'm sorry Ellie," he whispered and then turned his back and walked in to the crowd.

Ellie was so humiliated that she ran out the door in to the freezing cold rain not even thinking. She was almost home when a nice looking car was coming up beside her. Inside was Paige yelling for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_Love Fight_

Chapter 5

Paige

"Ellie are you okay? Talk to me! You can trust me, besides you are getting all wet and cold again..," Paige yelled out the window.

She felt like it was her fault that Ellie got rejected. She didn't know what came over her brother. Paige made a mental note to herself to talk to Dylan. A loud bang woke Paige up from her thoughts. Ellie opened the old door to the car and sat in the front seat with a sorrow look. She was all wet and the water soaked the sit. Too bad for Paige, she would have to deal with it.

Marco

He was in the bathroom when the scene happened and coming out he heard many people talking about the same thing. He wondered what happened. On his way back to the party he bumped in to Dylan. Dylan didn't seem very talkative at all and he looked worried and pensive. Marco was nervous and went right past him without saying anything. He was too scared and afraid of saying the wrong thing.

Spinner came up to him and told him the news. Marco was shocked but he felt somewhat relieved that Dylan didn't kiss Ellie. But, at the same time he felt sympathy for his friend. They talked for awhile and then Marco left the party soon after. He needed to get home.

As he was walking home he went to the 7 Eleven Store nearby to get something to snack on. He always thought over his problems over with candy, specifically chocolate covered worms. As he walked in the dusk he knew that his heart was telling him he liked Dylan. But, he couldn't accept it. But, he was second guessing himself. The realization of being gay came over him like a tornado. The situation played in head like a horror movie of him telling his parents. The moment he told them they would kick him out of the house. Except, he knew it was a risk he had to do to be able to date Dylan.

The complicated plan for telling them processed in his mind on the long way home. It was almost ten o' clock at night and the street lights brightened up the wet sidewalk. There were piles of rain everywhere. Marco could feel the light splintering touch of them on his hoodie. It was coming down hard but slowly.

When he got home to his cozy home he would go straight to bed. His plan was to come out of the closest to his parents the following night, if he still had the bravery by then. He didn't want to lie to his parents, he hated lying to them and the longer he waited the more he felt like something was eating him up inside.

Dylan

The weather was sunny out and it was early to be up on a Saturday night. Dylan couldn't sleep. What happened the other night was bothering him all night. It wasn't until three o' clock he actually fell asleep and now it was eight o' clock.

There was one thing he knew he had to accomplish today, he needed to talk to Ellie.

As he came out of his messy room he saw a preppy figure standing in his way.

"Hey Dylan how did you sleep?" asked Paige.

"Uhhh what do you want Paige?" responded Dylan, he was too stressed to deal with his sister.

"Gosh, why so grumpy? Does it have to do with rejecting Ellie last night? You know you messed up don't you?" Paige kept on going at him like a fisher catching fish.


	6. Chapter 6

_Love Fight_

Chapter 6

Dylan

The clock flashed, it was 7:25pm. Dylan was 25 minutes late for his hockey game. Dylan quickly jumped out of the full sized bed and threw his clothes on. He was out of door in 20 minutes still half sleeping. As he walked across the street he closed his eyes for a split second. Just at that second two cars came down the street going both ways. His hearing picked up loud shouts of people and his eyes opened slowly. The cars swerved to miss him. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a girl. The girl was running up to him. Who was it? When she finally came up to him he recognized her. It was Ellie.

"What were you thinking???? Are you okay????!! Dumb Ass" Ellie was mad.

Ellie started to walk away. Dylan stayed still. _Why I am not going after her? Why did I nearly just kill myself? If I want to catch up with her I should get up now. _He got up and went running after him. He felt weighed down by his lacrosse equipment but that didn't matter. He could care less if he fell off or if it banged him the face. All he wanted to do was catch up with Ellie and explain to her why he rejected her that one rainy night.

It seemed like it had gotten darker, he wondered what time it was. His coach would be angry at the star player for missing the game.

Dylan was now near another old run down 7 eleven. _Gosh there sure are a lot of 7 elevens around here. Probably for the fat guys who want to get drunk, he thought _as he passed the store. He stopped and looked around. Ellie was nowhere in sight. He looked again and saw her talking to a lady. The lady looked really old and had torn clothes on. At her feet was a jar which held a couple of pennies. She felt his glanced and looked back. She started to run again. The old lady went back to begging for pennies. Dylan was fed up with his equipment that was strangling him. He threw it all on the hard cement for someone else to have or sell. Ellie was running in an alley that was full of clothes hanging window to window and building that looked liked people lived in them.

_I must be in a poor area, he thought. Why would Ellie take me here?_

Dylan had finally gotten Ellie. She had nowhere to go. There were surrounding buildings all around her. She panicked, it was noticeable.

"Ellie, please just let me talk to you," Dylan said to her. He was twenty feet away from where she stood. Ellie looked at him with full focus.

Dylan started explained, "The reason why what happened at the party happened was because I think I'm gay,"

The last two words took Ellie on a surprise and she nearly fainted. She had fallen in love with a guy that was gay. This was her worst nightmare.


End file.
